f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2003 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=2003 |driver1 =Michael Schumacher |driver1points =93 |driver2 =Kimi Räikkönen |driver2points =91 |driver3 =Juan Pablo Montoya |driver3points =82 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =158 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =144 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =142 }} The 2003 Formula One season was the 54th season of FIA Formula One motor racing. The season commenced on March 9th in Australia, and ended on October 12th in Japan, after sixteen races. The Drivers Championship was won by Michael Schumacher for a sixth time, beating Juan Manuel Fangio's record, which had stood since 1957. This championship was also Schumacher's fourth in a row. The Constructors Championship was won by Ferrari for the fifth consecutive time, and their thirteenth overall. It was a season of change, after the 2002 season, where Ferrari dominated. One-lap qualifying was introduced, as well as a new points system, 10-8-6-5-4-3-2-1 for the first eight finishers, replacing the old 10-6-4-3-2-1 system for the first six finishers. Entry List |team = Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro |chassis = F2002B F2003-GA |tyre = |engine = 051B 052 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver= Michael Schumacher |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 2 |seconddriver= Rubens Barrichello |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Luca Badoer Felipe Massa Luciano Burti Thomas Biagi }} |team = BMW WilliamsF1 Team |chassis = FW25 |tyre = |engine = P83 |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver= Juan Pablo Montoya |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 4 |seconddriver= Ralf Schumacher |seconddriverrounds= 1-13, 15-16 |thirddrivernumber= 4 |thirddriver= Marc Gené |thirddriverrounds= 14 |testdrivers= Antônio Pizzonia Marc Gené Ricardo Sperafíco Olivier Beretta Ho-Pin Tung Marko Asmer Nico Rosberg }} |team = West McLaren Mercedes |chassis = MP4-17D |tyre = |engine = FO110M FO110P |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver= David Coulthard |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 6 |seconddriver= Kimi Räikkönen |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Alexander Wurz Pedro de la Rosa Gary Paffett Darren Turner Steven Kane }} |team = Mild Seven Renault F1 Team |chassis = R23 R23B |tyre = |engine = RS23 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver= Jarno Trulli |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 8 |seconddriver= Fernando Alonso |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Allan McNish Franck Montagny Heikki Kovalainen José María López Sebastien Bourdais }} |team = Sauber Petronas |chassis = C22 |tyre = |engine = 03A |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver= Nick Heidfeld |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 10 |seconddriver= Heinz-Harald Frentzen |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Neel Jani Felipe Massa }} |team = Jordan Ford |chassis = EJ13 |tyre = |engine = RS1 |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver= Giancarlo Fisichella |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 12 |seconddriver= Ralph Firman |seconddriverrounds= 1-12, 15-16 |thirddrivernumber= 12 |thirddriver= Zsolt Baumgartner |thirddriverrounds= 13-14 |testdrivers= Zsolt Baumgartner Björn Wirdheim Satoshi Motoyama Andrew Gilbert-Scott Jaroslav Janiš }} |team = Jaguar Racing |chassis = R4 |tyre = |engine = CR-5 |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver= Mark Webber |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 15 |seconddriver= Antônio Pizzonia |seconddriverrounds= 1-11 |thirddrivernumber= 15 |thirddriver= Justin Wilson |thirddriverrounds= 12-16 |testdrivers= André Lotterer James Courtney Townsend Bell }} |team = Lucky Strike BAR Honda |chassis = 005 |tyre = |engine = RA003E |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver= Jacques Villeneuve |firstdriverrounds= 1-15 |seconddrivernumber= 16 |seconddriver= Takuma Sato |seconddriverrounds= 16 |thirddrivernumber= 17 |thirddriver= Jenson Button |thirddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Takuma Sato Anthony Davidson Björn Wirdheim Darren Manning Patrick Lemarié Townsend Bell }} |team = European Minardi Cosworth |chassis = PS03 |tyre = |engine = CR-3 |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver= Justin Wilson |firstdriverrounds= 1-11 |seconddrivernumber= 18 |seconddriver= Nicolas Kiesa |seconddriverrounds= 12-16 |thirddrivernumber= 19 |thirddriver= Jos Verstappen |thirddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Nicolas Kiesa Matteo Bobbi Gianmaria Bruni Christijan Albers Fabrizio Del Monte Heikki Kovalainen José María López Narain Karthikeyan Norbert Siedler }} |team = Panasonic Toyota Racing |chassis = TF103 |tyre = |engine = RVX-03 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver= Olivier Panis |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 21 |seconddriver= Cristiano da Matta |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Ricardo Zonta Ryan Briscoe Toranosuke Takagi }} Driver Changes Pre-season * Fernando Alonso: Renault (reserve) → Renault (driver) * Enrique Bernoldi: Arrows (driver) → World Series by Nissan * Jenson Button: Renault (driver) → BAR (driver) * Cristiano da Matta: CART → Toyota (driver) * Ralph Firman: Formula Nippon → Jordan (driver) * Heinz-Harald Frentzen: Arrows (driver) → Sauber (driver) * Eddie Irvine: Jaguar (driver) → Retirement * Felipe Massa: Sauber (driver) → Ferrari (reserve) * Allan McNish: Toyota (driver) → Renault (reserve) * Olivier Panis: BAR (driver) → Toyota (driver) * Antônio Pizzonia: Williams (reserve) → Jaguar (driver) / Williams (reserve) * Pedro de la Rosa: Jaguar (driver) → McLaren (reserve) * Mika Salo: Toyota (driver) → CART * Takuma Sato: Jordan (driver) → BAR (reserve) * Jos Verstappen: Sauber (reserve) → Minardi (driver) * Mark Webber: Minardi (driver) → Jaguar (driver) * Justin Wilson: World Series by Renault → Minardi (driver) * Alex Yoong: Minardi (driver) → Champ Car Mid-season * Antônio Pizzonia was dropped by Jaguar at the German GP, and was replaced by Minardi Justin Wilson. Wilson was replaced by Nicolas Kiesa. * Ralph Firman was injured for Hungary and Italy, and was replaced by Zsolt Baumgartner. * Ralf Schumacher was injured the Italian GP, and was replaced by Marc Gené. * Jacques Villeneuve was dropped by BAR at the Japanese GP, and was replaced by Takuma Sato. Team Changes * Arrows left the sport, after an application to race in 2003 was rejected. * Honda stopped supplying engines to Jordan, who took Ford Cosworth engines as a replacement. * Minardi switched engine suppliers from Asiatech to Ford Cosworth. Calendar Calendar changes * Races on the 2002 calendar, but not on the 2003 calendar: ** The Belgian Grand Prix was removed, due to a Tobacco sponsorship dispute, as several teams (Ferrari, McLaren, Renault, BAR and Jordan) were in violation of the country's laws. This was resolved by 2004. * Movements around the calendar: ** The British Grand Prix and French Grand Prix's positions in the calendar were swapped. Results, Standings and Statistics Testing Standings and Statistics Drivers Constructors Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2003 Formula One Season